Death Note Wonderland
by Shius
Summary: Mello finds himself in a crazy wonderland. The albino kid's a rabbit, Matt is a gaming cat, L's an all knowing caterpillar, and KIRA and the queen of hearts rule the world. Rated T for black and bloody themes. [DISCONTINUED]


This story starts with a once upon a time.

Not long ago, there was once an orphanage named "The Wammy's House."

A girl named Alice found a funny rabbit, and followed him to a rabbit hole.

…No, wrong story.

One day, one kid woke up in the House.

He woke up early, something usual for him, and went to wash his face. He prepared for the day, putting his books together, and waking up his ever sleeping roommate, Matt. He had the same thing in his mind as he always had. To beat his rival, Near. The day starts like every day should, and he knew that.

But there's something missing.

His Rosario, a gift from the man he respected most, was missing.

As some people may have noticed, this character's name is Mello.

"MATT!"

"…What? Don't be so loud man, its still like, 6:30."

"WHERE DID YOU PUT MY ROSARIO!"

"You lost it?"

"Yeah, I did. NOW WHERE DID YOU PUT IT!"

"Jeez, didn't I just say not to raise your voice?

And man, you should know by now that I'm not the type to touch peoples stuff."

"Oh yeah… Sorry, I was getting kinda mixed up."

"Rare. You never lose stuff, and I'd never think you'd lose your Rosario."

"…I didn't lose it."

"Huh?"

"I said that I didn't lose it! I put it in the same place I always do, but for some reason it's gone!"

"Calm down, we'll find it."

"I can't calm down! What if we don't find it?

I know! Near took it from me so that he could see me get upset!"

"Don't jump to conclusions. Besides, Near isn't the type to take things from other people. I doubt he'd do such a thing."

"Oh. Sorry again…"

"Nah don't worry. We'll find it."

Mello believed his words and calmed down. But that was short lived.

The two asked everyone they met, but no one knew where his Rosario was. Near was absent in class, arousing Mello's suspicions much more.

He was never usually late for classes, and he had never seen Near absent.

He got more irritated as time passed, and each minute seemed to be getting longer than the other. He_ had_ to look for it. He _had _to at least see whether Near was guilty or not. He _had_ to look through the window.

Then he saw something. Something small and white.

It was Near, Running through the wide courtyard with something shining in his hand.

Mello stood from his seat, and ran.

"Mello? Mello! Get back here immediately!"

Ignoring his teacher, he ran.

Near was quite slow.

He ran, muttering something indistinguishable to Mello.

Mello chased after him. Where was he going? He didn't know. Nor did he care.

He was desperate, after all.

In front of Near was a hole. In the ground.

Mello stopped. Where _was_ Near going? There was only a big tree from that spot, a dead end. Mello hadn't seen the hole.

In Near fell.

Mello went after him, and peeked into the hole. Amazingly, he wasn't able to see the bottom. He considered stopping the chase for a second, but he had gone through worse things. Why stop here?

In Mello fell.

The hole was very deep. And it seemed to be getting larger.

_THUD._

A blunt sound echoed through the hole.

"Oww…"

It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. It seemed as if the ground had cushioned his fall.

Mello stood up.

Now that he looked around, he had fallen into a very strange place, which seemed to be a large plane with red grass and no trees.

…What was with the red grass?

After standing frozen in place, his brain started moving.

"…Of course there are no tree's in here. It's a hole! Get a grip on yourself Mello!"

He tells himself.

He remembers, he was supposed to go after Near.

Without any tree's, Mello found him easily.

"NEAR!"

The seemingly white kid turned to Mello in surprise.

Mello ran up to him. For a second he had the strange feeling that his garments were heavier than before, but he ignored that.

Mello grabbed him by the collar.

"YOU! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY ROSARIO!"

"What? What Rosario? I don't know anything about it. Now please let me go. I'm in a hurry."

Said the white kid, calm as ever.

"What do you mean you don't know about my Rosario? Near, you son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill you if you say you don't know about my Rosario!"

"I really don't know about your Rosario, and my name's not Near. Please let me go miss, I will really be _dead_ if I don't go soon."

Mello let go of him.

"…Miss?"

He looked down.

His garments getting heavier _wasn't_ an illusion.

He was wearing a dress. A very girly, black Goth dress at that.

"Well aren't you?"

Mello looked up. Near was still there.

"Near… Are you the one who did this to me?"

"No. And I said that my name wasn't Near."

Mello looked closely at him. He really wasn't Near. He had bunny ears, and a tail to match. In his hand there was a silver clock, the shiny thing that Mello thought as his Rosario.

"Can I go already? I can't be late…"

"…Huh? Oh yeah, sorry for taking your time."

Mello watched as Ne-the rabbit, ran, or more, _hopped_ on his way.

This was all too much for Mello to grasp.

Being a realist, his brain couldn't accept the things happening to him.

First, he was in a dress. Not just_ in_ a dress, he was a _she_. Mello had turned into a full-fledged girl.

Second, there was a rabbit that looked exactly like Near.

Last of all, he-_she _was in a giant crazy hole in the middle of the ground where red grass grew and lights came from nowhere.

Mello was lost.

She couldn't just climb up the hole she came from, not in a _dress_.

Mello had no choice but to go forward. It was at least better than doing nothing.

After walking for some while, she saw a pole. A giant _pole._

Well, if there was a giant hole, a giant pole would be possible, wouldn't it?

Under the pole, there was a large patch of ground covered by a strange shade. Beyond that there was a door, slightly smaller than her height, but at least a door she could fit through.

To Mello's irritation, the door was locked.

She tried to push and pull, but what ever she did, it wouldn't budge.

Mello got even more irritated.

She walked to the nearest pole, and kicked it. Knowing that nothing would happen, Mello became more irritated. She kept kicking it.

_Thud._

That blunt sound again. Mello turned around. Behind her was a very ripe apple. On the apple was a tag that said "Eat me."

Knowing that her choice was risky and that she would probably regret it afterwards, she took a bite from the apple.

She nearly spit it out. It was so _sour_.

Mello felt dizzy. Was it because of the apple? She thought.

Everything seemed to get smaller, than it all stopped.

Mello had gotten _bigger_.

The poles were no longer poles, but a table, and the grass had become a large red mattress.

On the table there was a very small key, and a pie that had the tag, "Eat me."

Knowing what to do now, Mello clenched the miniature key and took a bite out of the pie.

The pie was amazingly _salty_. Ignoring the taste, she took a bite, and just as she thought, she started to shrink.

When she had shrunk to her former height, she noticed that the key was now a usable size.

As she thought, the key fit the keyhole to the small door.

It opened. And all Mello could do was stare.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yes, this story's main character is Mello. And yes, I'm making the chapters much longer than "Life Of A Prodigy Near Side".

Sorry to those who waited for "Life Of A Prodigy Near Side". I had a writers block for some time, and I couldn't write or draw _anything._ X(

I'll try to upload it today. If I don't I promise it will be up by tomorrow.

Thanks for the support!


End file.
